hakurei_heavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Picose Alemende
Story The initial birth of Picose Alemende is unknown, however this much is known. He is a Seraphim of a backwater universe that now lies destroyed and dormant, and was forced out and into the land of Hakurei Heaven, become a fairly important player in it before his inexplicable disappearances that seemed to make him disappear from the main events. However, it seems now that he's beginning to resurface, and with that, his involvement may begin to continue. Not much is known about his past, but what is known is that during this disappearance,although he does know something about a strange entity made manifest known as Forge Veilhart.. Otherwise though, the story of Picose is a mysterious and strange one. Personality Due to the many iterations of Picose over time, he's grown from somebody who was cold and only interested in his own goals to a carefree, funloving man who tends to enjoy being around his friends and such, and enjoys being a helpful person. Doesn't meant he can't be all that serious anymore, than again, that is to be expected from somebody such as Picose. Powers Angel Skills Due to his Seraphim origin, he can materialize a sword of melted angels, known as Angel Halo, to use in combat with sword skills, however after his most recent reappearance into the story of Hakurei Heaven, the sword has shattered, which allows Picose to instead summon an ethereal version of Angel Halo, allowing for skills to still be used. Some skills involve cutting through defenses with Flash Kill or summoning an inferno and slicing with his sword in a nine slice hitting combo. Telepathy With some easy effort, Picose can atleast contact people through Telepathy, however it is by no means mind reading, as it is capable of only communication. Danmaku Using his abilities with magic, he can use the elements and such to manipulate them into the shape of bullets to be used for Danmaku. However, each of his shots in a Danmaku shootout are naturally condensed with heavy amounts of energy, and are naturally in patterns that make them difficult to dodge. He doesn't seem to take a pattern, instead preferring heavy amounts of chaotic randomness in his Danmaku fights. Limit Removal At the peak of his power, Picose can transform into the same form he had at the fall of his Initial Universe, a one winged Seraphim holding a now ethereal Angel Halo, this form drastically ramps up all of his abilities, and allows him to also manipulate the space around him, resulting in Space that makes up Reality to be used as a weapon. However this form both wounds Picose, and cannot be maintained for long, as he isn't permitted to use the power of a dead section of the Multiverse without consequence. Appearance His most recent iteration follows the look of Yoshikage Kira, save for the fact that he has white hair, white eyes, and isn't someone with a cut off hand fetish. He does however have the swanky and swole looking tie. Relationships Trey Trey is one of the best allies and friends for Picose, seeing as he's had himself saved by Trey a good number times. Despite the recent inactivity of Picose in the grand scheme of things, he still considers Trey to be the best person he's ever met in the whole span of the dimensional spectrum. Mary Mary is, through strange and contrived dimensional shenanagins, the niece of Picose. Due to this, Picose finds a more familial connection with Mary, seeing as by technicality, she is apart of his bloodline. During the time Picose himself was trapped with his own sword and after he broke out, shattering it, he repaired the sword and gave it to Mary for her use, therefore passing the torch and such. Forge Veilhart Nothing is known about him in the span of Hakurei Heaven, however Picose describes him as "The Entity made Manifest", whatever that means. For the most part though, this exceedingly powerful entity seems to be locked out of Hakurei Heaven, but why? Trivia * Pico once made drugs and actively tried to get people to injest them. This was done due to it solely being a joke about the ending of Hotline Miami 2. * Pico is always blammed for everything. Always for everything. * A nickname for Picose would be Pico, which was initially derived from the first account of the guy who made it. Category:Character